


Sometimes the world is so loud, you just need some quiet.

by thecolourofinfinity



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Drabble, F/M, i thought it was cute, kinda cute, literally just over 1000 words, plus more people need to write flaurel, sleepypeeps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 12:50:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3382178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecolourofinfinity/pseuds/thecolourofinfinity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I don't even know. I have a lot of drabbley type things in my head. I can barely form a sentence, that's why they're not fully fledged stories. There's barely any Frank/Laurel stories around so I thought I'd just add some, even if it's crappy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sometimes the world is so loud, you just need some quiet.

Laurel chronically overworked herself. She was always the first to arrive at the Keating house and the last to leave. The grandfather clock in the hallway struck and notified Laurel of the time. 10pm. Way too late to still be working on this case. Laurel had been sitting on the old cracked leather couch for what felt like hours, reading over case notes, trying to find someone loophole that could aid Annalise and the client. With the rest of the Keating five at home and probably tucked into their beds, she decided it was time to take a small coffee break and rest her brain for a little while.

Laurel moved the stack of files off her legs, and placed them on the ground beside her feet. She stood up carefully, determined not to disturb the precarious piles of paperwork balanced around her in her weird organised mess. An organised mess was the kindest way to describe it. Folders were covered in post it notes detailing options they had, steps they could take and some just with random garbage written on. Stretching out her tired muscles she stepped towards the kitchen, slowly and quietly as not to disturb anyone left in the house. Once in the kitchen, she pulled the coffee pot from the maker only to find it bone dry. Unprepared to make a fresh pot, she pulled out the old tin of instant coffee powder placing two spoonfuls in her cup, deciding that caffeine was more important than the taste. After the kettle finished boiling, Laurel poured the boiling water over the granules watching them dissolve into a watery crumby excuse for coffee. After adding in the required amount of sugar to make it palatable she down it in a few quick gulps. 

Laurel returned to couch and resumed her position, working her way slowly through the case notes. Reading through a few lines, she found herself with questions to ask Frank. Grabbing a pad of post it notes and a pen, she quickly scribbled down 'Ask Frank.' followed by a little heart. Laurel would be the last to admit that there was a tiny bit of admiration in her heart for a man who seemed to do the impossible. Placing the note on the front of the brown paper folder, she put it down on the 'read' pile and picked up the next and continued reading. Slowly the minutes seem to pass and words stopped making sense to Laurel. Hoping to enlighten herself, she closed her eyes and laid back just waiting for the ideas to hit her and for this case to blow open wide for her. After all, her eyes would only be closed for a minute or two, its not like anything bad would happen. 

With the time nearing midnight, Laurel was fast asleep on the couch. She had managed to curl up in the fetal position to protect herself from the cold draft running through the walls of the old Keating home. So deep into her sleep, she never heard the door open. Who would expect to hear a door open this late in the night, or is it this early in the morning? But nothing was unusual in the Keating home. Who else but Frank would be coming into the home at this late hour. A special talent of Frank's was disappearing and reappearing at the strangest times of the day. Frank Delfino was a mystery of a man and he knew it all too well. 

As Frank reveled in the peace that the quiet house provided, he waited a second to take it all in and let his brain slow down. He took a few steps towards the living room and stopped when he heard a slight noise. Disturbed by the addition of a new sound to his peaceful serenity, he set off to investigate. Upon entering the living room he saw Laurel wrapped up in herself on the couch, with stacks of papers surrounding her. He picked up a folder and saw the post it note. 'Ask Frank' with a heart. So simple, but so amazing. His stomach buzzed with the idea that the heart was for him. Maybe he had a chance, maybe this was a start, a step in the right direction. He stopped to take in the beauty of this situation. The only girl to confront him. To call him out on his shit. To make him rethink his behaviour, might actually have a soft spot for him. Sometimes life works, and this was just one of those times. 

Frank just watched, not knowing whether to wake her up or leave her to sleep. Knowing that this was probably the first time in a week that she had stopped looking for a resolution to the case and let herself sleep, he decided against waking her. Accidentally or not, she fell asleep for a reason. Walking into the hallway, Frank opened the linen cupboard hoping to find a warm blanket to cover Laurel over and help beat the chill. After finding something soft and suitable, he closed the door softly trying hard not to wake Laurel up. Walking over to the couch, he sat down and spread the blanket across the two of them. He lay his head back and waited for the darkness to overtake him. 

Sometimes the world was too fast, and sometimes people needed to slow down. Laurel needed a break from the overwhelming amount of work she felt she needed to do. Frank needed to drop his hard man act and just take pleasure in the smaller things in life. So with the warmth of Laurel at his side he slept the best he had in years. Laurel stirred with the shifting weight on the sofa. When she saw Frank awkwardly nodding off, she moved and placed her head on his outstretched legs. It may be uncomfortable, but she knew that it was worth a little discomfort. Maybe this was a start, they'd have to talk about it tomorrow but for now, she was tired. She was exhausted. She wanted to sleep, and she was the most content she'd been for a while so she embraced it.

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's not great, there's probably lots of spelling errors and grammatical errors but I tried. I'd appreciate all and any constructive criticism, please don't just say you hate it.  
> I just thought the idea of Frank finding Laurel sleeping on a sofa was cute. I think I'm going into this thinking they have a kid off pre-existing relationship. Like an awkward relationship/friendship/they don't quite know what's going on kinda thing.


End file.
